


Marry me,marry you

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	Marry me,marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/gifts).



·这是一个对LGBT群体极度包容的平行世界

（1）

羽生结弦突然觉得，金博洋不太对劲。

他的身上少了些什么。

他们已经交往一些年了，从他们还可以在冰场上竞争的年纪走到了能和对方继续为这项热爱的事业添砖加瓦的现在。说是一些年，其实也没有想象中的那么多，可是转眼的功夫物是人非，他们的身份变了，他们的活动轨迹也变了，甚至长居的地点，也和最开始天差地别。只有身边的人，虽然一直同行，却也悄然发生改变。

羽生结弦曾经无数次在深夜中睁开眼睛，悄悄地触碰金博洋的脸颊，仔细地看一看是否和刚开始交往的那些年有什么不同。不得不说，作为一个精致的、还在敷面膜的人来说，岁月暂时还不太能在金博洋的脸上留下什么显著的痕迹。逐渐的，这种找不同的行为延伸到了日常生活中，他的博洋渐渐的不爱喝冰镇的可乐了，他现在随身携带一只小小的保温杯，拧开瓶盖会有袅袅的水汽飘出来；似乎是从前场上的遗留问题，现在只要凉风稍稍来袭，博洋立刻会套上秋裤；最让他感到欣喜的变化，就是博洋开始依赖自己了，从前在自己面前总是有拘束感，是被仰慕所束缚不敢与自己太过亲近的表现，现在他终于可以时时刻刻得到博洋的耍赖和撒娇，背地里是十分满意的。

他发现，他的男朋友随着时间的流逝，在他的心里狠狠的生了根，无论他怎样看，怎样津津乐道于他细微的习惯变化，他仍然能够勾起他心里最隐秘的爱意和欲望。而爱一个人，眼睛是藏不住的，他在追求博洋之前就在车俊焕嘴里听过不止一次小心翼翼的试探：

“您该不会是喜欢金博洋选手吧？”

瞧瞧，即使车跟自己并不算无话不谈的关系，也能看出来自己眼睛里有亮光流闪，和金博洋一起深藏在自己的瞳仁里，于是他看到的永远是那个亮闪闪的金博洋。

所以，他到底缺了什么呢？羽生结弦歪歪头，对面坐着的是刚刚睡醒，头发蓬松的男友，正在喝玻璃杯里的热牛奶，留下一圈奶胡子。

金博洋在疑惑，自己太过直勾勾的注视他了，于是他伸出小手在羽生结弦面前摆了摆，以为是还没有睡醒。回过神来的羽生结弦看着面前细白的手指，调动起记忆来。似乎在和自己交往开始，热爱给自己装备配件的小男友的手上，就只有一根手指光秃秃的了。

我似乎应该找个东西来套住它，羽生结弦想着。

（2）

金博洋突然觉得，羽生结弦不太对劲。

他的身上多了些什么。

他们已经交往一些年了，因为他们最初开始交往时，他们还活跃在冰场上，作为公众人物（尤其是羽生结弦），他们并没有选择在世人面前公开，只有圈内信得过的朋友们知道这件事情，是后来退役许久后才借着媒体的曝光才顺水推舟的，并非什么万众瞩目的公然出柜，似乎平平淡淡的就那么过去了。

金博洋是想成为网红的，也希望羽生能光明正大的承认他们的关系，说他对热度没有渴望那不可能，奈何羽生是个非常低调的性子，而他在役时也不想成为全日本，不，全世界喜欢羽生并想要嫁给他的女孩子的公敌。从羽生向自己告白，并且他接受的一瞬间起，隐秘的地下恋情的开始就是铁板钉钉的了。好嘛，亚洲国家国情就是这样的，金博洋安慰着自己，在记者和陌生人看不到的地方和羽生悄悄牵手，两个人照样可以很开心，不是吗？

他们退役有一段时间了，热度相比以前是有消退的趋势，公布恋情也有一段时间了，他们也挺过了风言风语，可是这不代表他们现在就可以肆无忌惮的向全世界秀恩爱。你看看，只是一起去超市而已，自己因为暂时摘下口罩试吃点心被认出来了，有女孩子激动但不失态的请求一张相片。笑着答应了的金博洋在拍完照之后就被一股未知的力量掳走了，掳到了一个熟悉的怀里，就在女孩子的面前。

“我们该走了，天天。”

羽生不由分说的拉着他的手往收银台走，留下金博洋慌张的回过头冲茫然的女孩比了一个“请保密”的手势。他暗暗责怪着羽生的冒失，明明带了口罩也会有黑粉认出来的呀，怎么就这么明目张胆的敢把自己往怀里搂呢？

虽然他也很喜欢这种感觉，嗯。

如果说这一次，还能像羽生解释的那样，仅仅是因为怕更多的人围拥过来请求合影，那也就情有可原，可是这还完全没有结束。从那以后，或许是因为金博洋从前并没有意识到，他的爱人的占有欲突然明明白白的外露，以前是约个会地点都要选在家里，现在恨不得买一杯咖啡都要握着自己的手。还有日常生活中，他会经常接收到来自羽生灼热的视线，搞得他莫名其妙。上次他只不过是和江哥约好了一起出门吃饭，橙子和他老铁本来也要来的，不知道路上有什么事情耽搁了，就变成了双人午餐。本来两个人很开心的聊着天，江哥突然叹了口气，神色凝重的拍了拍他的肩膀。

“羽生真的很爱你，好好珍惜吧。”

？？？

他后来才知道羽生掐着点开车来接他，一直在他后面的座位上用“痴汉一样的眼神”注视着自己（江哥私下里的原话）瞬间整个人都不好了。而当他询问的时候，羽生却又委屈起来，嗫嚅着说自己是缺乏安全感，所以格外黏着他而已。觉得很有道理无法反驳的金博洋，一时间陷入了慎重的思考。

如果他缺我，那我们之间是不是该有个承诺呢？比如……

他的眼睛落在了羽生的手指上，那手指正握着黑色电视遥控器，显得又白又细。

我也缺他，那这个承诺不亏啊。

（3）

羽生结弦挑好戒指了，现在它就躺在自己外套的小盒子里，他身上穿的是冰演的衣服，等待着下午和金博洋同场的表演。

在大庭广众之下求婚，他知道这不太像他，但是他知道金博洋一直希冀着，能有朝一日光明正大的同他牵手亲吻。而织田和田中带着猥琐的笑容看他，已经不是第一次了，为了节目时长的安排，他必须和之后节目的演出者通气，这就导致了这两个人知道了自己的求婚计划，也导致了他本人更加心神不宁。

万一戒指滑到一半掉出来了怎么办？

于是他决定带着自己的外套，而且把外套放在远离出口的挡板上。这样金博洋就不会不明就里的跟着他往出口走，造成他刚掏出小盒子，金博洋就消失在大众视野里的惨剧。

万一到时候紧张的一句话也说不出来呢？

于是他在手机上记录了一段稿子，试图熟读并背诵。一向富有感情并且爱演的羽生结弦捧着自己的手机（锁屏是金博洋睡觉的照片），深情的朗诵：

“在这世界上我绝不可以失去你……”

周知方推门进来穿外套了，吓得差点咬到舌头的他立刻充满求生欲的解开锁屏，露出维尼熊的主屏幕壁纸：“啊！我绝对不能失去你！我的pooh桑！”

他收获了一个奇怪的眼神，但无所谓，他不暴露的话怎样都好。

万一他到时候脸上的表情不自然怎么办？

于是他打开前置摄像头开始练习微笑，发现一旦用力过猛就会出现鱼尾纹，这对于充满仪式感的羽生结弦是不可饶恕的失误。百无聊赖的看着羽生犯傻的织田，作为已经结婚的前辈，终于忍不住吐槽了：

“你不怕博洋拒绝你吗？”

这个设想太过扎心，羽生想象着那明显比说不出话、戒指掉地上还要悲惨的情况，忍着心里的难过，认真的捏着下巴，低头沉思了许久。

“喂nobu，你说直接深吻能改变天天的想法吗？”

织田决定不说话了，这样的人和这样的问题不应该留给他去面对，他应该把金博洋叫进来，让金博洋解决这一切。毕竟要陪这个s共度一生的不是自己，对吧，那我掺和什么？

（4）

金博洋选好戒指了，可是他觉得在冰演的现场交给羽生不是什么好时机，毕竟羽生应该不希望他们这么高调的宣布成婚，于是他把戒指放在了包里，准备在结束后朋友的面前求婚。

全都是泡沫。

中途来确认柜子里的戒指是否安好的金博洋发现自己犯了个大错。他换包了，他背的包不是昨天的包，他的戒指在昨天的包里，这说明，他的戒指在酒店，并不在他身边。

瞬间出了一身冷汗的金博洋连羽生关切的走过来都没发觉，羽生的手搭上他肩头的瞬间他吓得差点平地起飞。这不行，这肯定不行，他为了这一天已经等了好久了，老友们一段时间内再没法齐聚一堂，他和羽生一段时间也不会参加这样的活动了。今天是冰演的最后一天，他找不到更好的机会，他急切的需要哈利波特的移形换影，他需要立刻触摸到那个小巧的盒子！他需要那枚小巧的戒指今天就能套在羽生的手上！

金博洋的脑子胀胀的，他思考着，如果那枚戒指在羽生睡觉的时候悄悄出现在他的手指上，哪种情况羽生会更开心呢？每当这个时候他就想起他们的各种纪念日来，什么一百天一个月一周年……各种各样，而且羽生都会郑重的准备一番，他就没有空手而归过。富有仪式感的羽生真的会希望这样重要的时刻没有人见证吗？

他更坚定了，他要回去取。匆忙的脱下冰鞋换上运动鞋，他拒绝了羽生要陪着他的请求，只说自己要中午出去转一转。羽生不会跟着他来，这是金博洋笃定的，下午的第一场就是羽生的独演，有责任心的他一定会反复确认动作和衔接，即使不舍也不会胡闹的。他在心里算着酒店来回的时间，在出门的过程中叫了uber，哆嗦着差点付多了钱。

抓到小盒子并且确认钻戒在里面的金博洋仿佛抓到救命稻草，一看时间紧紧巴巴立刻下楼飞奔差点摔跤，握着小盒子的手却怎么也不肯松开。直到下了车，他踩着午休的尾巴再一次出现在冰演的场地，差点喜极而泣。

好样的，博洋金，你终于赶上了。

他倒是不担心之后的事情了，在熟人面前他才不会紧张，万一羽生拒绝……他敢！那他也要把戒指戴他手上，在场的都是他娘家人，羽生不戴就把他打到妈都不……还是别打了，骂就好了，打了他自己也心疼。

再说了，他还是有自信的，这是胜利前夕的号角，可不是即将开战的冲锋。

（5）

同场的演出来的又快又不快。

羽生结弦非常盼望这个节目的到来，可是真的要登场时，他心中的种种担心再一次涌上心头。对节目的高标准严要求不允许他因为其他事分心，可是求婚是别的事吗？那是人生大事！他只要看到他的爱人，脑子似乎就死机了，身后的织田推了他好几下，他才回过神来。

“祝你成功啊，yuzu。”

羽生结弦抬起头，先一步入场的金博洋正笑着冲四周招手，然后他回过身来，看着还站在入口的自己，笑得更开心了，脚下又滑回来几步，让羽生正好能够抓住他伸出的手。

“来吧，在想什么呢？”

他的爱人笑眯眯的拉着他一起回到了众人的视线里，引来观众席唯恐天下不乱的“yoooooo——”开始大声起哄，羽生牵着金博洋的那只手力道稍稍紧了，心情忽得舒畅起来：

这是他和男朋友的最后一次同场演出，以后他会和这个可爱的丈夫有更多的第一次，不是很幸福吗？

释然的想着从今以后他们还能多出来多少个纪念日的羽生结弦，身体仿佛不受脑子控制。他根本不需要担心自己忘记动作或是什么，他和他身边的人就是如此的默契，一抬手一投足一个眼神就能配合的天衣无缝。而就在节目终于结束的刹那，按照和田中的计划，冰场上的灯光熄没了，他趁机在出口对面找到了举着闪光灯的织田，顺利的取出了他的婚戒，并在灯亮起的瞬间摆好了单膝下跪的姿势。

他的天天原本在黑暗中扒着挡板背对着他，灯光恢复的瞬间听见了四周突然拔高的尖叫声和呐喊声还以为羽生在撩粉，一回头发现他还真是在撩粉，只不过那个粉是自己，顿时惊讶的回过头来，不可置信的盯着那只小盒子。

于是羽生结弦预想中的、金博洋的反应一个都对不上。没有惊喜的捂脸，没有喜极而泣，他的未婚夫（管他答没答应他就是要这么叫）惊慌失措的再一次冲向出口，很像要落荒而逃，但是又不是，他被众人堵着去路，只能拼命的喊着金杨的名字，全场都能听见他撕心裂肺的呐喊。

“江哥！！！把我的包拿来！我的包！！！我的包！！！”

他要包干嘛，我的裤子要跪湿了，膝盖好凉哦ಥ_ಥ

（6）

金博洋觉得现在非常烦躁，天知道他的包为什么这么乱，他刚刚到底把小盒子放在哪个夹层里了。身后仿佛有很多道视线投射在他的背上，他恨不得把包里的东西都倒到冰面上一样样找了。

而且，说好的低调呢？计划被打乱的金博洋觉得自己不解风情翻包的行为要引起众怒了，幸好他及时结束了这死一般的沉默，小盒子从他的包的侧面“啪嗒”掉在了冰面上。他毫不在意四周的一片死寂，连忙捡起盒子，拍了拍上面的冰屑塞进怀里，再一次滑向他的丈夫。

对，他的丈夫。

看着羽生结弦一脸委屈的继续保持单膝下跪的姿势，金博洋一时不知道自己该不该跪了，不如他俩换一换，从现在起他来跪让羽生站起来歇一会儿。但是他伸手想把羽生拉起来，羽生好像更不乐意了，眼睛瞪的可大，把盒子打开恳求的看着他，拉着他的一角不让他再跑，结果之前准备的草稿一句都没用上。

“天天，别走，答应我好吗？”

这是谁刚刚给羽生的麦克，一句话通过扬声器传出来之后，整场再一次沸腾了。而金博洋看见他钻戒的表情就像是这辈子没见过这么大的钻似的，比起惊喜更像是惊吓，他呆滞的看他的天天黑着脸，抢过他的麦克风，同样单膝下跪了。

金博洋怀里的是个印着同样logo的小盒子，只不过他没想到能巧到这个程度。他小心翼翼的把怀里的戒指拿出来，也将盒子打开，把长得一模一样的钻戒展示在羽生面前，透过麦克风弱弱的询问：

“你是……看了我电脑上做的功课吗？为什么和我买一样的？”

“……”他是冤枉的，明明是那台电脑的天杀的搜索引擎频繁的给他推送这个牌子的戒指嘛，但是两个人就能那么巧的从那么多款式里挑出一模一样的，想想羽生结弦竟然也开心了起来，不是一家人不进一家门嘛！

这还需要回复吗，这当然不需要。朋友们开始从远处一窝蜂的拥过来了，同时求婚不就也能同时收获“Yes I do”嘛，他们当然要抢着来要喜糖了。金博洋艰难的把跪的有点久的羽生拉起来，冲观众席炫耀的比了个yeah，然后羽生结弦又抢过他的麦克风，真诚的看着金博洋。

“我留发票了，之后我们再去买一副不同的吧，换着戴。”

“好啊，但是要退你的，我挑的时间肯定比你长，你要珍惜我的劳动成果。”金博洋挑挑眉，全场的观众和四周簇拥的人爆发出来的尖叫混着《Marry me》的音乐都有点幸福的不真实。羽生笑着看金博洋再一次跪下来，往他的无名指上套戒指，他听见金博洋说：

“当初表白的是你，现在求婚要算我的。”

“算你的，那现在，我可以亲吻我的未婚夫了吗？”

金博洋果然还是喜欢光明正大的秀恩爱，所以他很坚定的点头了。


End file.
